borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderlands 2 Easter eggs
Seems to me the logo for Catch-a-Ride is a play on the Mobil logo, which is a Pegasus. I'm really not getting a odd "Catching Fire" book reference from it, doesn't make much sense other than "Catch" being part of it. A play on a gas logo? That makes sense. 02:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This page looks terrible :/ Drinfernoo (talk) 00:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You really think you were the first to find this? Even if you were at least have the courtesey to make the page look good instead of making it look like an elementary schooler wrote it and acting like you're better than everyone. Ishi (talk) 13:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) do the creepers explode? 13:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Most of this page appears to be just pop culture references rather than Easter eggs. Shiroi Hane (talk) 15:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Near the beginning of the storyline you're escorting Claptrap to Flint. Claptrap comes to a set of stairs and says something along the line of "Auggh stairs? I can't climb stairs." I believe this is a Dalek reference from Doctor Who. 01:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you're referring to the old Doctor Who you may right, but in the new series the Daleks can levitateVincentdb82 (talk) 02:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) In Bloodshot Ramparts (seen in the "A Dam Fine" mission), about halfway though the level you can see a house just hanging by a wire. There are some crates stacked next to one of those huge diagional supports that you can use to walk up and jump onto a house. There is a teddy bear with 3d glasses sitting in the chair. You can then jump immeditely into the suspended house. Nothing is in there, but if you turn around, you will notice the house with the teddy bear has an open door at the bottom that *looks* like you might be able to jump into it. After about 15 deaths I gave up, anyone else want to check this out? 05:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC)GGNore I was walking through Sanctuary and I heard someone say "I used to be a vault hunter like you, but then I took a bullet to the knee" or something along those lines. Could someone confirm this? LachlanR (talk) 06:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) At the start of the game where you get the pistol in claptraps place if you continue on abit you see a workbench on the workbench is a JAKOBS claptrap this is same claptrap that appered in borderland's first DLC The zombie island of doctor ned. Whats in the box? I found a cardboard box in Ellies Junkyard area in The Dust with the same sort of reaction. Whoever added that line wasn't very specific but i'd say its safe to assume that it was in The Dust but (maybe/maybe not) another location. I figure the gun inside must be randomized but I dont want to edit it. Possibly it isn't and they found the box they speak of in another location in The Dust and they both spawn different specific weapons Cscribble (talk) 01:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : I found the box at Elle's Garage. It had a skull in it with girls hair but the gun I found was called React Gwen's Head. Wasn't that great sold it straight away. 10:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks. I found it just inside the front door and every time I reload the game it spawns the same gun with different stats and either with or without a scope. Can't recall the name off the top of my head but I don't believe it was React Gwens Head for me. lol I suppose I got lucky cause the first spawn of it was the best I'd found so far and it had a scope. Cscribble (talk) 02:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Most of these are really just pop culture references. Easter Eggs are a little less succinct and typically hidden a little better. 01:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I said. There's also now a duplicate page at Easter Eggs & References (Borderlands 2). Shiroi Hane (talk) 05:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :i dont know if anyone else found this... but if u go to Fyrestone and check the spot where the hidden clap trap was that would wave to u in the first game... he's lying dead next to a red chest in the exact same spot. :i thought it was funny and it seems like an easter egg to meSilverfox6000 (talk) 11:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The Once and Future Slab references the T.H. White novel The Once and Future King 13:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) BACK on the topic of what's in the box, I was looking at some comments on youtube vids of it and i though I'd post them here - maybe they'll help, maybe not. I have yet to find the box myself. So anyway, here are the comments i found: EDIT - the comments i listed became glitched and crap so i just removed them. Just check the next post i made.Zorakirby (talk) 05:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that - i just found it. It was in Ellie's garage, just inside the entrance to the right/ It seems the easiest course of action to find the box is *fast-travel to the dust *look in Ellie's garage *if there is no box, exit the game and repeat. Took me like 5 tries. Much faster and easier than looking in the place shown in the videos.Zorakirby (talk) 05:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) HUGE THRESHER @ BNK 3R? Okay, at the Bnk 3R boss if you go up to the waterfall and have a scoped wep. look out forward(ish) and there you can see in a distance is a giant Thresher.. You can tell its huge since even without the scope you can still see it..Dont know about you guys but...I found it scary.. 04:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Probably Terramorphous the Invincible... Froglover06 (talk) 14:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) @Whoever, The creepers act as they would in the game, difference being they also explode upon being killed. Froglover06 (talk) 14:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Merge request I split these two pages for a reason. Easter eggs are secrets hidden within the game. This is not the same as a "pop culture reference", although they can be both (the Picard quote is a reference, but hiding it in a QR code is an Easter egg). When I split most of the content here to the pop culture page I left the entries I was unsure about, having not experienced them myself (like the Minecraft stuff.) You will note that the pages are split this way for first game too - Fun with barrels is a good example of an Easter Egg and it isn't a reference to anything in particular. 03:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Second this, references and easter eggs are not the same thing. Some things might be both, best example in Borderlands 2 being the Minecraft cave. Others are not, such as verious quotations or object similarities which are only references or hidden messages by the developers and the like which are only easter eggs. 13:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the pages should be merged. An easter egg is something you have to work to find. A reference is a one-off, like a name of a gun or a character. Admittedly, there will be crossovers with the two pages. References will be a short blurb of an easter egg and this page should contain how to ''see ''the easter egg. Zaszamonde (talk) 14:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I agreed that the pages should not be merged. From here on out as I organize this page, I will not be including easter eggs that are also pop culture references. Winnersusedrugs (talk) 05:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Batman reference There isn't any text that talks about the Batman reference (for those that don't know it, in the Fridge you can find someone calld Rakkman who spawns Rakk and wears a cape that looks similar to batman). Someone needs to add some text about it. :As you say, it's a reference not an Easter egg. See Borderlands 2 pop culture references#Batman. Deletion I think this page should be deleted, it's terribly written and formatted, 2 pop culture references is a much better page. -- 05:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Reference Found referance to borderlands "The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned" in TK Baba's house . If you look in a box (main floor, west side), you will see brains, poking fun at TK being a zombie. -demuredemeanor Unidentified eggs? The names of the voice files have a reference to an Easter egg that is referred to only as "Rick". The voice clips are of Claptrap and a Hyperion loader. Claptrap: "Minion! Have I got an epic quest for you!" "You feel that, baby? That's camera shake." and "Ooh! Two, three, five!" The loader's lines include "I am your god. Worship me, and be rewarded." Any clue what they're referencing, and where they are in-game? SenseiLeRoof (talk) 06:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC)